Summer gives me a Second Chance
by Multishipping-Extravaganza
Summary: AU. Zelda, now 16 years old hasn't been to her family's lake house, Lake Phoenix in Ponocos Pennsylvania for 5 years... and she's afraid to go back, because of a boy she had met. But this is her last year to go, because her father has 3 more months left to live..
1. 3 months left to live

**I like using this face o3o**

**A/N: **Hi... Here's a random story about a book that I've recently read, and that book is called 'Second Chance Summer' it's a really good and sad story, I recommend that you read it (:

**Disclaimer: **I DaZeLinker, Do Not own the Super Smash Brothers., nor it's characters, they both belong to Nintendo! I also do not own the idea of this whole entire plot, it belongs to the author/creator of Second Chance Summer and her name is; Morgan Matson.

**If I have any MISTAKES, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! Other than that, please ENJOY!**

* * *

Genres used in this story:  
o Romance

o Hurt/Comfort

o Tragedy

o Family

o Friendship

o Drama

o Angst

o Humor (but not much)

* * *

Pairing(s):

o ZeLink

o SaMarth

o PeaRoy

* * *

Theme(s)?:

Cursing, reader discretion advised

* * *

-Written in Zelda's PoV-

* * *

-Chapter 1: 3 months to live.._-_

**I **slowly eased open the door of my room and I slowly crept out with a light pink purse that I shouldered as I slowly closed the door... I whipped my head to the left and to right of the long dark hallway, then once I saw that the coast was clear and I continued to tip toe towards the end of the hall and towards the stairs.

I quickly walked down the steps of the staircase, skipping a few along the way as I then made it down to the kitchen, it was about 7 o'clock really _really_ early in the morning, and it was almost time for my family to go to our lake house that we would _always_ go to for the summer time, but right now I was trying to _run away_, as I thought, "_I DO NOT want to go back there... especially if I'll see him..._"

Inside the kitchen there were many many things that my mother had sprawled across the counter, I saw her grocery lists, to-do lists and many other things that she had to do... I sprinted towards the back door of the house almost towards my freedom until I heard a soft voice call out my name asking, "Zelda?"

I knew who's voice it was, I then froze in place and turned around in a 360 and faced to see my little 11 year old sister Nana standing on the other side of the kitchen rubbing her eyes while yawning looking really tired..

Then, I slowly walked away from the door not trying to look suspicious as I asked her, "What?" She stared at my purse that I had lying on my shoulder with a confused look on her face as she calmly asked me, "What... Are you doing?."

I slowly backed away and bumped into the wall, I then went with what I was doing so I leaned against the wall as I answered, "Nothing."

Nana continued to stare me down as she commented on my actions saying, "Your acting kinda... weird.." I stammered, "Weird? W-what do you mean by weird?" Nana then shook her head as her auburn bobbed side to side on her head as she then asked me, "Never mind... Anyways, have you seen my iPod?"

Slowly, I shook my head and replied to her, "No.. Maybe you misplaced it?, Maybe you should ask Mom..." She nodded her head as she walked out of the quit hen and ran up the stairs and yelled out loud, "Mom!"

With a quick turn I bolted for the back door as I thought, "**_FREEDOM!_**"

But another obstacle was in my path as I opened the door to see my big brother, Roy holding a tray of coffee and a bakery box, I jumped back in fright seeing that he was there..

He walked up the steps and into the kitchen staring at me weirdly like my sister had done as he said, "Hey Zel, Mom sent me to go get these... You like sesame right?" I nodded my head and answered his question, "Uh... Yeah..?" "_I don't even like sesame..._" I thought.

He smiled and then he asked, "Where is everyone else?" I quickly answered his question, "I have no idea whatsoever.." Even though my brother is, in fact 2 years older than me, he's 18 and I'm 16.. He mostly _always_ dressed in his usual clothes which were a pair of khaki colored jeans and a different colored polo shirt, he wears different colors every time.

I added hoping he would take it and go saying, "I think I heard Mom upstairs..." He nodded his head and said, "Okay. Is _he_ up yet?"

I answered him while shaking my head, "No, I don't think so. Maybe you should check.." I have never seen my father up this early in the morning, usually he was awake at 9 or 10, working on an important project that he had to work on for his job.

My brother said, "Okay.." He sprinted out of the kitchen and I was alone, yet again.

Once he was gone I quickly ran to the door, swung it open (not literally) and jumped down the steps and my brown hair flew up as I did. I scurried onto our driveway and to the sidewalk quickly running down my street called Mushroom Avenue, which was a weird thing to call a street but I shrugged it off and pulled out my iPod which looked like mine.. until I turned it on to see my sister's songs of ballet and other kinds of songs she likes...

"_Oops.._" I thought and I continued to walk down till I saw my two neighbors Jaime and Tammy standing across from my house with their dog, Eddie...

I had to put a smile upon my face as the two girls walked towards my with Eddie trotting up right next to them wagging his tail, as if _excited_ to see me even though I haven't hung out with the two at all...

As they both casually walked up to me the younger shorter girl, Jaime exclaimed, "Hi Zelda!" With less enthusiasm hoping that they'd get that I wanted to be alone saying, "Hi Jaime, Tammy.. Nice to see you two!.." "_I want to be alone.._" I thought bitterly.

Their dog Eddie continued to wag it's tail.. It did _not_ look like any of the dogs that I've seen on television, I mean it had black and white shaggy fur fur looking like a sheepdog. "_I don't like sheepdogs..._" Tammy, the older and taller sister said quietly, "It's nice to see you too.. you look more relaxed today."

I asked them with a surprised look on my face, "I do? I-i mean I do, I feel relaxed right now." The two saw me in a pair of black skinny jeans and a plain white colored blouse and my hair looked like as if I'd just gotten out of bed and I was wearing black colored flats, _of course_ I look like I'm relaxed!, Maybe it's because the two haven't seen me without clothes that I go to work with...

Oh well.

I opened my mouth about to say something until Jaime had to open her oh so curious mouth and she asked, "So, are you doing anything for the summer?" I answered the younger girl, "Oh, I'm just going to spend some time in my family's lake house in Lake Phoenix..."

Tammy grinned and said, "Wow, a lake house? _That_ sounds neat.. But anyways, sorry for bothering you.. Tell your Mom and Dad that we said hi and we hope that they're healthy and..-"

She suddenly paused as her sister stared at her and then I noticed and I said to myself, "_They remember..._"

They suddenly snapped out of their little trance as they nodded and said, "Bye Zelda!.., Take care.." The two slowly started to walk the other direction back home.. I continued to walk to the direction where I was headed and I thought of many many things to worry about, but I decided to stop thinking about the negative thoughts and pulled out my sister's iPod and I was willing to suffer through her taste of music, as long as I stop thinking about what was going to happen soon...

After a few minutes of listening to the kinds of music that i _highly_ disliked, I heard a sports car pull up from behind me, I turned around to see my father behind the wheel waiting for me to get inside... Through the passenger side of the window he asked me while smiling, "Hey kid,want a ride?" I smiled as I opened the door of the car and climbed in.

My father then asked me, "So, what's the news?" 'What's the news?' Was like a 'trademark' of my father's he always liked to ask if anything had happened while he was away.

I shrugged and said, "I just felt like going for a.. walk.. You know to clear my mind about..._ things_."

I buckled my seat belt as my father put the car into drive, and he continued to drive on instead of making a U-turn driving all the way back home, I surprisingly asked, "Hey.. Where are we going?"

My father smiled and joked, "I feel like we should get some breakfast out instead of at home since I saw that all of the bagels there turned out to be sesame..." I smiled at his joke and nodded laughing.

We then went inside of the sandwich deli and my dad strode to the front of the line, ordering what we wanted and I saw that he also made the guy at the counter laugh...

Some people think that my fathers in good shape but he's _not_...

Now, he was thinner and his skin tone was a little yellow...

As he put a few coins into the tip jar. I was trying to not see how tired he looked, as I was trying to swallow a lump in my throat. Most of all, I was trying to not to think about the fact that we've been told, by the experts who knew about these things, but my father... he had approximately..

**3 months** to _live_...

-End of Chapter 1: 3 months left to live..-

* * *

**A/N: **I would like to thank you so much for reading this.

Please review, It would make me really happy since I haven't gotten any in awhile.. :'c

I will post the _next_ chapter in about a week or a few days, i don't know..

Anyways, REVIEW. LIKE RIGHT NOW.

XOXO

-Z

I'll see you all soon.~


	2. Lake Phoenix

**I like using this face **o3o

**A/N: **Herro Readers and Lurkers!

**Disclaimer~: **I DaZeLinker, Do Not own The Super Smash Bros., nor it's characters that are portrayed in this fanfic, they both belong to Nintendo the awesometastic company that has created Mario and all those other crazy, fun things like the Wii! Give them the credit, not me! I also Do Not own the ideas of this fic... or do I? *NAH* The whole entire plot was has inspired me to be writing this fic and it is from the book, 'Second Chance Summer' which was proudly published by none other than Morgan Matson! She is a great author, I encourage that you guys read her book, Anyways on with the story!

**Please, If I have any Mistakes that were made, that you so happen to find. Please tell me and I'll fix it RIGHT AWAY! If not, then okay! Please continue on to my story! **

**ENJOY.~**

* * *

**Reminders:**

Genres used in this story:

o Romance

o Hurt/Comfort

o Tragedy

o Family

o Friendship

o Drama

o Angst

o Humor (but not much)

* * *

Intended Pairing(s):

o ZeLink

o SaMarth

o PeaRoy

* * *

Theme(s)?:

Cursing, reader discretion advised

* * *

-Chapter 2: Lake Phoenix-

**W**e were all in the car, my sister, brother and I.. Continuing to drive straight to my family's lake house, passing by all of the dark green tall pine trees at our sides at a really, really slow speed.

I heard my sister whine, "Are we there yet? I'm bored!"

My brother Roy, sighed really annoyed and replied, "No, but were almost there..."

Nana sarcastically cheered, "Yay... _Almost._"

"Why don't you just listen to your iPod!" I snapped while turning my head around to stare at her. She had a hurt look on her face but went with what I told her to do she took her iPod out as so, plugged her ears with the buds of her earphones and began to listen to her music.

"Thanks," Roy smiled.

I laughed and replied, "No problem, she was getting on my nerves anyways.." He shrugged while laughing and continuing to drive down the calm road.

A few minutes later, we passed by a few lake houses by the Simmons, the Garcias, and the Smiths... Then I saw that _his_ last name wasn't there on his mailbox.. '_Maybe he moved away.._' I thought. Yet, I was amazed at how everything still looked the _same_ even though it was five years since we've been here.

In seven minutes I finally saw _my_ family's lake house. It was the _same_ it's always been, cinnamon brown. We then pulled up at our driveway. "What is that," my brother asked surprised and scared..

"What," I turned to the direction at where he was pointing, and I saw that there was a blondish medium-sized dog sitting on our front porch.. '_He's afraid of dogs.._' I thought while sighing. I opened my door of the car and with a crunching noise I stepped onto the tiny bits of gravel laying down on our driveway walking towards the golden brownish golden retriever on our porch, as it was just sitting down there like it was waiting for us..

"Hey there," I happen to say while walking over to the wagging dog. I saw a dog tag, and I managed to hold it still to see it's name; Eddy. Then I order while smiling, "Uh, can please go back to where you came from?" The retriever's mouth just opened and out came it's tongue going in and out..

I sighed and whispered, "You don't wanna budge do you?"

My brother asked, "Why isn't he moving?"

"He thinks he lives here!" I manage to yell back to him while facing the dog.

Roy snorts and shouts, "Live here?! What? Can you just move him, I want to get in right _now_."

I grunt, I then hear the car door open and the sound of gravel crunching behind me. I turn around to see Nana staring and smiling at Eddy.

She continues smiling and greet the golden retriever, "Hi dog!"

Then, an idea sparks into my mind. I smirk as I ask a favor of my _dear _little sister, "Hey Nana... Can you distract the dog so that me and Roy can get into the house?"

Nana nods happily and pulls the dog over at a grassy part of the driveway, I over towards my brother calling him over. He opens the door of the car and trudges over to me on the porch, pieces of gravel heard being stomped on.

Once he stops right in front of my I quickly whisper, "Hurry. Go inside before Eddy comes back!"

My brother nods and walks towards the screen door but pauses and turns back to me asking, "Wait.. Who's Eddy?"

I exhaustedly grumble and sarcastically ask, "Who do you think?" I continue, "It's the dog!"

He then questions, "So the dog has a name?"

"No.. I just named him Eddy right now. What do you think?!" I continue to answer angrily.

Roy has a surprised look on his face and says, "Woah. No need to be PMSing on me. Sheesh."

I manage to calm down and say, "Look, are you going to go in or not, because I think I hear the dog coming right about now.."

"Holy shit," Roy manages to scream while scrambling inside.

While giggling I follow him inside, closing the screen door right behind me...

-End of Chapter 2: Lake Phoenix-

* * *

**A/N: **

Sorry that this Chapters short, I had to make it short to make it in time for this to be updated, because I have to work on my Christmas fic right after finishing this short chapter..

Anyways, I hope you liked it!

Please review, and I'll be making another chapter soon!

See you all later!

XOXO

-Z

**:November 30, 2011: |11:01PM| FRIDAY**


End file.
